


信仰

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Summary: The wandering earth（original novel）paro.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 3





	信仰

金钟炫穿着防护服站在距离首尔一号发动机基地300km左右的观测台上，地球发动机的蓝光的微微照亮他的脸庞。作为地球联合政府的高级科学家，他的主要工作是领导观测周边天体的运行情况的小队，并总结报告给地球护航舰队。

刹车时代已经结束，地球早已不在自转，这寒冷的漫漫长夜一旦开始，便是几百天的时间。地下城通过电力驱动人工太阳模拟了昼夜更替，而留下他们这些长期生活于地上的科学家独自面对一成不变的天空。

他像个孩子一样抬起头来，浓密的黑暗中除了永恒不变的星星还有一些闪烁的光点夹杂其中。

“这个时间估计你在值班吧，我猜今天是半人马座方向的片区是吗，我会重点看向那个方向的。我已经结束今天的工作，等下马上去洗热水澡上床睡觉，你不要叨唠我。”然后他低下头，靠在围栏上，叹了一口气，“我真的不太喜欢这次的任务，太寂寞了。不过这也没什么不好的，电离层丰富，不用和地下城的人排队等待通讯，让我感觉离你更近了。”

“我好想你啊，连八个小时的值班期都等不了了。”

地球护航舰队第八支队

“欢迎回来，黄少尉。您的法定配偶金教授于三个小时十五分钟前给您发送留言，请记得查收。您的在本舰上的工作时间还剩下六十八天零九个小时”  
“好的，莫斯。今天的太阳报告如何？”  
“今日太阳活动数据偏低，近日无耀斑发生预报。观测数据表明，太阳直径无明显变化。”

“哟，黄！今天的任务完成得太漂亮了，控制室都觉得你酷毙了，你怎么能那么准确预测120315号目标碎裂后的飞行方向，我们本来都做好维护你的座机的准备了。”舰队的中国机械师端着满满的盘子，愉快的向黄旼炫抛了个媚眼。“不过你的休假没有啦，焉知非福了吧？”

“那没事，我恨不得我快点消耗完工作时间。”黄旼炫像是想起了什么一样勾起嘴角。

“我警告你，禁止伤害单身狗条例在舰队是已经通过了的！下次你再这样我就要向莫斯打报告了！”小机械师气的头发都要竖起来了，“真好啊，金教授可是东亚区著名的高岭之花啊，我大学的时候听过他的讲座，那可叫一个人山人海，水泄不通。真是没想到被你个中央空调得手了，下次教教我们这些单身青年吧！求求你啦，黄少尉！不，黄大师！”

“那是不行的，地球离婚率创新高了，我要是告诉你们这群小崽子，然后你们把他拐走了怎么办？”黄大师眯起狐狸眼睛，警戒心大起。

“谁不知道你们俩是青梅竹马，指腹成婚，饶了我吧饶了我吧。”机械师立马跳离有十米远，防止王牌机师突然下手为强，然后远远地向他挥手，“听说黄少尉你抽中生育权了，希望我回到地球的时候赶得上满月酒！”

“满月酒是你们中国人才有的习俗吧！”黄旼炫在心中默默吐槽了一句。

他没有去食堂，而是马上回到了自己的宿舍，空气中漂浮着茉莉花香，是他浪费了一件压缩衣服的空间带上飞机的香水。他点开留言，反反复复的咀嚼那甜甜的奶音，心中的思念已经无法停止。然而现在的首尔监测站应该是休息时间，他的手指在拨出和返回之间反复滑动。

“黄少尉，您的法定配偶金教授请求与您通话。”黄旼炫顺势摁下了接听键。

“喂~你回到舰上了吗，吃过饭了吗，今天有受伤吗，疼不疼啊？”一连串的奶音炮弹把黄旼炫撞击得近乎昏迷。

“回到了，吃过了。”他安定下来，缩进被窝里，看着舷窗外的太阳，现在位于远日点，太阳就像一粒黄豆，或是旧时代照片上千家万户中的一豆灯火，一种流离失所的慌乱感突然袭击了他。然后他抛弃了其他问题，单刀直入的，“我也很想你，我的工作时间只剩下两个多月了，努力一点三个月后我就能返回地球。”

“可不要太拼啊，我还有一个多月吧。家里已经很久没有人居住了，我会先回去等着你的。”  
“嗯。”他的心又安定了几分，“和我说说今天看见了什么吧。”

即使是与高级科学家的金钟炫相比，黄旼炫的智商也不算低，但是过于浪漫主义和自由的性格让他无法胜任重复性的科研工作，于是他加入了地球政府军，凭借灵活的思维一路晋升，尤其在福冈一号推进器故障的时候带领仅仅十一人的小队24小时内解决了故障问题，获得了进入护航舰队的资格和三次生育权的抽签资格。终于在他担任过第一次护航任务后的第二次抽选中获得了生育权。

他曾经热烈的和金钟炫说，他要带他的孩子去看日出日落，然后金钟炫可以告诉他每个星座的位置和传说。然后他们手牵手的回家，他要教孩子学怎么拼接自己的小车，然后金钟炫会在厨房煮香甜的果酱汤。等到流浪结束，他们的孩子的孩子的孩子可以去贝加尔湖上钓鱼，可以去看尼加拉瓜瀑布上的彩虹，可以在地中海扬帆，可以做一切古籍中记载的事情。看着他陷入了美好的幻想中，金钟炫只是嗯嗯的应和着，眼里却是一片清明。

作为顶尖的科学团队，他想说，理性的来说，目标星系的环境情况我们仍然无法给出准确的预估，可能人们依旧得生活在防护罩中也不一定，可能没有贝加尔湖，可能重力情况变化，瀑布不再存在，地壳运动可能会让地中海成为阿尔卑斯一样的山脉。

但是，黄旼炫不一样，他与这个时代的理智的大多数人不一样。

由于资源的匮乏，人类的娱乐活动已经停止数百年了，黄旼炫曾经拉着他在曾经一起在某个地下城的二手店淘到一张叫CD的东西，用色彩斑斓硬纸壳的盒子装着。金钟炫不会理解，为什么他要用十包蚯蚓干的钱来买这个东西，还淘旧零件做出了能读取它的机器。他说记录中说有个国家曾经以娱乐业作为支柱产业，这在今天是无法想象的事情，你不想领略一下曾经令万千人疯狂的idol是什么吗。

然后，黄旼炫在激动的颤抖中，一手握着金钟炫的手腕，一手摁下了播放键。

投影中的男孩子们，穿着色彩斑斓的衣服，和着——那或许可以称之为流行音乐的声音——做着奇妙的动作，脸上洋溢着这个时代很多人已经失去的笑容。舞蹈中穿插着，男孩与女孩的爱情故事，很是跌宕起伏，这也是这个时代所少有的。  
然后，金钟炫转头看向黄旼炫，他的恋人已是泪流满面。

八十九天又五个小时后，结束了这一班任务的军官们乘坐穿梭机回到了地球。当黄旼炫再一次感受到熟悉的重力后，他急匆匆向窗外寻找那个身影，当他看见那个裹在白色毛衣里，小小的身影后，他才有了真正回到地球的实感。

他迅速的冲出舱门，把属于他的那豆灯火严严实实的包裹起来。

他想起曾经在他的CD库存中，有这么一首歌：

There’s a million city lights but  
You’re number one.  
You’re the reason I’m still up at dawn,  
just to see your face.

这个人就是他世上唯一的牵挂。

可惜的是，在这一次的任务间隙中，金钟炫没能成功受孕，即使他们在家里每个地方把各种姿势排列组合的做了个遍，在露台上的那次让夫人还在雅加达二号发动机值班的邻居忍无可忍的向大楼管理员进行了投诉。结果他们变本加厉，放弃了所有外出的机会，日日缠绵，夜夜笙歌让这位邻居申请单身狗庇护去了东京出差。

在离别前，大只狐狸像是狗一样眼泪汪汪的把他全身蹭了一遍，在金钟炫的手心划下了爱你的字符后跟着政府的官员走了。

  
“今天，我们观测到小行星带的到来。预计在三日后，到达第一舰队。”

“以你的阶级，你会在地面观测所监测这次的遭遇情况吧？”

“那是当然，希望你小心点不要成为一颗流星啊。”

“不会的，等我送你漫天烟花啊。”

“不要胡来，你要理智的面对每一个任务，这是为了人类文明的未来，黄中尉。”

“不会的，说不定这次之后金首席就是少将夫人了。我要去开会了，挂了吧。”

黄旼炫走出自己的房间，和迎面而来的俄罗斯同事打了声招呼。

“诶，黄，你不是可以休息一天，不好好休息，你这是要去什么地方？” 

“我出来晃荡晃荡，我可不是像钟炫一样的宅男。”黄旼炫勾起嘴角，与俄罗斯人告别，拐向了去数据室的支路。

“由于在小行星带突破战中的优秀战绩，我代表联合政府授予你少将军衔。”

“东亚区最年轻的将官！期待黄旼炫上将会继续领导第一舰队为流浪计划的顺利执行做出贡献！”  
全首尔地下城的报纸头条都是这位年轻英俊的将官，连地球驾驶室内也不乏对此的讨论。

“金教授真是好运能遇见这么优秀的人啊。”

“我也希望我未来有这样的好运。”

“但是金教授自己也很努力啊。”

“黄上将在两年前小行星带突破战前就应该回地面授勋了，想不到他自愿在舰队服满了整个任期，完成了木星弹弓计划，所以才连升三级，真是大禹治水，三过家门而不入。离开木星后，就只剩发动机全力加速离开太阳系的事了，今天开始金教授也开始放长假了，嘿嘿嘿……”

“全首尔都期待我们的后代的诞生。”男人一边亲吻身下人的面庞，一边身下快速的抽插着，“我也会想，要是能生个小钟炫多好啊，白白软软的，像你一样聪明，像我一样勇敢，然后我会给他世上所有的最好的。”

他把头埋在金钟炫的肩窝里，疯狂的汲取他身上淡淡的茉莉花香气。金钟炫像是被过于激烈的性爱耗尽了体力只能被动跟随着自己丈夫的节奏，他努力抱紧了身上的男人作为对他的愿望的赞同。这个人真的太要命了，体力充沛得像猛虎，在骗人上床的技巧上确实是实打实的狐狸，他是个慢热的人，对于跟上他的步伐总是感觉有点吃力。

他想起小时候也是黄旼炫在前面拉着他的手告诉他这里有什么，那里有什么，包括成为科学家也是黄旼炫最先一时兴起，然后结果是他走到这个位置，罪魁祸首却已经跑到外太空了。这一生就这么跟着他，虽然很累，但是因为太爱他了，这些累就变成了甜蜜的负担。

“我会在地面上一直为你指航的。”在男人又一次的把精液射入他体内的时候，他默默对自己说道。

“你们真的认为会有氦闪发生吗”结束了酣畅淋漓的性爱，黄旼炫一边摸着趴伏在他身上的金钟炫的头发一边问到。

“会发生氦闪的结论是数百年前就已经决定了的，即使不是最近，在千百年后的未来也会发生的。”

“但是再过几百年，科技会使我们的离开更加的舒适得体不是吗，我讨厌流浪这个词，像是不得已的逃亡。”

“确实是不得已的逃亡，但是你以前不是说流浪是很美的一个词吗，自由的气味令……”金钟炫还没能说完这句话双唇就被堵住了，男人的手又探向充满了精液的小穴，充分的使用让它很轻易的再次被肉棒占据，“你可真是精力旺盛，我真的快不行了，你疼疼我吧……”

“唔…….”

“我可以流浪，但是当我有了爱的人，我却不想让我爱的人，我们的孩子，我们的孩子的孩子去面临那孤独而危险的未来啊。”

月光下，黄旼炫抚摸着枕边人恬静的睡容，像是下定了决心，穿上便装走入了黑夜。

金钟炫觉得黄旼炫是变性了，虽然以前每天早上自己都会赖床，但睁眼还是能看见自己爱人睁着眼睛看着自己的脸，这一个月，每天早上他居然会起床做早饭了。总所周知，黄少将十指不沾阳春水！而且自己睡醒的时间也是越来越晚，白天也总是嗜睡，是时候应该去做个体检了。

“我今天要回舰队了。”黄旼炫把煎得极不均匀的煎蛋摆上桌，无视了金钟炫抗议的眼光，“这次可能会呆久一点，如果有事情，我把你托付给白虎了。”

“这么快吗，我要赶紧给你准备了。”

“紧急任务，不用了，我在舰队有足够的物资，要是我的行李里可以有你就好了。”

“那还是算了吧，你不是不知道我第一次坐穿梭机模拟器后在床上躺了三天。”或许是已经习惯了离别，金钟炫的表情相当的冷静，“要小心啊。”

他也只能这么说。

终于从四个多世纪的死亡恐惧中解脱出来，在地下城的狂欢之后，越来越多的人选择走上地面，而当这些人的数量多起来后，他们渐渐的发现，太阳的直径与四个世纪前并无变化。后来一个民间组织向太阳发射一组探测器，他们在三个月后证实了这一点。

三天后，叛乱在各个大洲同时爆发了。美洲非洲大洋洲和南极洲相继沦陷，联合政府收缩防线死守东亚和中亚，并呼唤护航舰队，期许获得电子战上的帮助。

最大的背叛发生了，第一舰队特攻队负责人黄旼炫少将架空舰长权限，与潜入在各个舰队中福冈第一发动机小队完成了对九个舰队权利的篡夺。他们拒绝为联合政府提供电子战便利，并且关闭了联合政府大部分公开频道，在尽量不伤害地球发动机的前提下对顽固的政府军实施炮击

“反抗派的部队已经在三个月内占领了80%的地球发动机，仅剩下地球驾驶室周边的发动机，在过去一周的时间内，不少将领已经透露出准备投诚的愿望…….”无机质的机械声不论权利倾斜向哪一方，都恪尽职守的工作着。

“东昊啊，钟炫最近还好吗。”

“我们把他带来墨尔本了，不用担心。”

“地面部队终于到最后的战场了。”

这还是黄旼炫第一次见到金钟炫升职后工作的地方，它好像是漂浮在黑色空间中的一个银白色的小行星，它本身就是一个广场，上面密密麻麻的站着五千多人，包括联合部队的主要成员，负责实施流浪计划的星际移民委员会的大部分，和最后忠于政府的人。

镜头给向了反抗军首领，他不急不缓的陈述了太阳在四个多世纪中毫无变化的事实和人们对回到故乡，恢复美丽的地表环境的希望，最后对千年后太阳出现明显征兆再进行流浪计划的许可。

“……那么黄少将，也请代表天上的人们表个态吧。”

“我们护航舰队在这数个世纪以来，完成了无数的护航任务，这些任务有成功的也有失败的，我们是在这个流浪计划中，牺牲率最高的群体，每一趟返程的穿梭机上，活着的人与尸体都是对半的比例，而部分英烈的遗体甚至是直接化为了宇宙中的尘埃。”

“而当我们知道流浪计划是个骗局的时候，我们有理由并且最有理由去反抗这个令我们前仆后继送命的计划。我们，地球舰队，其实是最早发现太阳并无变化的群体，之前支持我们的是信仰，现在驱使我们的是被信仰欺骗的愤怒。”

“我有我的爱人在地球上，因为这个骗局，他不得不面对漫漫长夜的孤独，我想带他去看最美好的一切，想唱着歌和他和我们的孩子去野餐。因为这个骗局，更多的人甚至不能与他人相爱，不能拥有生育权。因为这个骗局，一开始就有地球一半的人口死去。不是我们选择流浪这个不体面的离开方式，是联合政府强迫我们去流浪。”

“在千年后的未来，我们的子子孙孙再去用更好的方式寻找新的家园，这就是我们的诉求。”

“我们理解所有的人，因为在已经进行了四十代人，还要延续一百代人的艰难奋斗中，永远保持理智确实是一个奢求。氦闪的发生不一定会有尺寸上的变化，这一篇论文是四百五十三年前发表的，当然很多人质疑这篇论文的古老是否对现在有时效性，我想说，但凡是真理便是永恒的。”略带疲惫的声音从五千多个人的人群中传出，他藏在人群里不显眼，但是黄旼炫却在一瞬间发了狂，“旼炫我从来不知道你有这个想法，我以为你只是和小时候一样喜欢临时起兴，如果我有机会多和你交流一下就好了。我一直想着我要做好你的后盾，让你们在任务中尽可能的生还，所以我可能过分的把忧虑的情绪传达给了你，但是不是的我从来没有怀疑过我的信仰。”

“莫斯你做什么，打开通讯频道！”他疯了一般的拍打把自己锁死的舱门，“白虎呢？珉起呢？”

“抱歉，黄少将，地球方面屏蔽了我们的电波，我不能接通您与金教授的联络。”

“不要怪罪东昊和珉起，他们和全首尔期待的黄少将的后代已经被安置在我们家中的休眠舱中，靠蛮力是无法制服我的。”金钟炫说完，最高指挥官洪亮的声音响了起来，一年前就是他亲自赋予了黄旼炫少将的军衔，“我们本来可以战斗到最后，但是这样可能导致发动机的失控，这种情况一旦发生，过量聚变的物质将烧穿地球，或蒸发全部海洋，为了后代，我们决定投降。但也请所有人记住我们，站在这里的五千多人，这里有联合政府的最高执政官，也有普通的列兵，是我们把信念坚持到了最后。我们都知道自己看不见真理被证实的那一天，但是如果人类得以延续万代，以后所有的人将在我们的墓前洒下自己的眼泪，这颗叫地球的行星，就是我们永恒的墓碑。” 

控制中心巨大的密封门隆隆开启，那五千多名最后的流浪派一群群的走了出去，在叛军的押送下向海岸走去，一路上两边挤满了人，他们向这些流浪派吐唾沫，用冰块和石块砸他们。

然后，黄旼炫在队列中绝望的看见了金钟炫，这种绝望中带着一种被爱人抛弃的恨意。金钟炫坚定的向着即将成为他的处刑场的冰原走去，从容的交出了密封服上加热用的核能电池，最后他打开了自己的防护面罩，出生以来第一次感受到了地面上的风。

他的眼前闪过很多画面，小时候被黄旼炫牵着手四处玩耍的记忆，长大后被黄旼炫引导着接触科学工作后的记忆，成为恋人后在黄旼炫的身下承欢的记忆，还有未来与黄旼炫一同抚养儿女的幻想。

他的人生里或许少不了黄旼炫在前面领着他，替他做出各种决定，但是他有时候也会想遵循自己的想法，比如自己的信仰。

惯常猫背的他在缓慢的死亡中倔强的仰着头，像高傲的白天鹅，凝固在了冰原上。

已经木然的黄旼炫看向窗外遥远的太阳，这个生命之源，这个万恶之源。突然他的眼睛什么都看不到了，舰内警报大作，数十秒后他的视力逐渐恢复，冰原和冰原上的雕塑们变得更加清晰，舷窗外的白光照亮了房间的每一个角落。即使是在星空中执行过无数次任务的黄旼炫也从未见过这种仿佛融化了宇宙的白光。

氦闪发生了。

在这照亮一切的白光中，他终于清晰的看见了，已经很久没有见过的，金钟炫的笑容。


End file.
